


The Human Approach to Alien Illness

by TwitchyPyromaniac



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dramatic Zim, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchyPyromaniac/pseuds/TwitchyPyromaniac
Summary: Zim catches a cold, and Dib is there to convince his little alien that he's not going to die from the common cold.ZADR
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	The Human Approach to Alien Illness

**Author's Note:**

> The result of several writing prompts squished together.

Dib knew something was wrong with Zim when he woke to find a shaky spoon being held to his face by the tiny Irken. Zim’s face looked darker then usual, and his red eyes were dull, with heavy bags under them. His antenna drooped warily, occasionally giving a lazy twitch. 

Dib looked at Zim in concern. This wasn’t the first time Zim had snuck into his room in the middle of the night to threaten him, but those other times were nothing like this. “You alright?” Dib asked.

Zim puffed up a bit, obviously trying to look intimidating. “Foolish Human,” He declared in a weak tone. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

Dib rolled his eyes and snatched the spoon from Zim’s weak grip. “Seriously? I have worse nightmares about failing AP Chem.”

He easily manipulated the smaller body into his embrace, holding him still and feeling the heat radiating off of him. 

Zim’s head rested on Dib’s shoulder. “How dare you touch my superior form with your pathetic human hands…”

“Do you want my help or not?” Dib asked.

Zim attempted to fight the gentle hold to no avail. “I will get you back for this, filthy human…”

“God you’re petty.”

“Damn right I’m pretty,” Zim mumbled, snuggling closer to Dib in the process.

“I said petty, not- Oh! Okay…” Dib’s ramble was cut off by Zim putting a taloned finger over his lips. 

“Hush human,” Zim demanded. “Zim must rest…”

Dib huffed a bit, prompting an exhausted growl from Zim. “Can’t you be quiet, Earth scum?”

Dib bristled and said, “I didn’t say anything!”

“You’re thinking too loud!”

Dib sighed again and adjusted the alien into a more comfortable position. Dib had taken care of Zim before when he got sick like this. Apparently Irkens were prone to getting the humans’ common cold. Dib held him there for hours,until the sun started to rise, and Zim stirred with a groan.

“Human… Dib… This is the end, I fear…” Zim said dramatically, prompting Dib to roll his eyes. “Take care of GIR for me… You can use my body for science… And My base is yours… You are the only one on the wretched rock who can fathom the brilliance in that base… Remember-“

Zim’s overly dramatic monologues were cut short by Dib’s phone ringing. He answered it and heard Gaz on the other end.

“Are you going to school today, Dib? I’m not coming up there after you…”

Dib rolled his eyes again and said, “Sorry, I have a clingy and feverish alien on my lap. I’ll call you back and tell you what I’m doing when I’ve convinced him that a cold doesn’t mean he’s dying…”

Gaz hung up with a growl, and Dib sighed at the sight of Zim all curled up again. He snuggled down into his blankets and said, “Come here you alien freak… You need to break that fever one way or another…”

Zim cuddled up to Dib under the covers and said, “I hate this stupid planet…”

Dib sighed and said, “I know you do, Zim…”

Zim snuggled a bit closer and said, “I don’t hate you though…”

Dib smiled, placing a small kiss to the top of Zim’s head. “I don’t hate you either, Zim…”


End file.
